Me Plus You Equals Forever
by Smart-Girl21
Summary: This is an all human story. Bella is unnoticed by everyone or so she thought, until a little help from her best friend Alice.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of these characters. This is an all human story, and please be nice this is my first Twilight fan fiction.**

**Me + You = Forever**

**Chapter 1 **

**Bella's POV**

I saw him on the other side of the classroom, and boy was he beautiful, with his unruly bronze hair and green eyes Edward Cullen is my Adonis of this rainy town of Forks. At about 6 foot 2, he towered over my 5 foot 4 frame, and when he took off his glasses, I could see his gorgeous green orbs I thought I would swoon like the ladies from my Jane Austin novels. He was a nerd just like me, which was a plus, but he did not meet the typical standards of a nerd unlike me. He was smart, and had a great sense of humor, but how many times have you ever heard of a beautiful nerd? Now I do fit the typical standards of a nerd. I have brown eyes and brown hair, nothing out of the ordinary, my nose is always stuck in a book, I have no social life what so ever no matter how hard my best friend Alice Brandon tries to force me into having a bit of fun, and I am a straight A student.

I had been staring so intently at Edward I didn't notice the teacher call my name out.

"Bella Swan, would you please like to come back to the classroom from what ever planet you left too," my English teacher spoke.

"Sorry Mrs. Jones," I blushed and looked down at my desk when another voice spoke up in the crowd.

"Well this has to be a first Bella Swan not paying attention in class, I wonder who she was fanaticizing about," Mike Newton spoke up cutting his eyes at Edward making it perfectly clear who he thought I was thinking about. I felt my blush grow into a deeper red, especially when my Adonis looked me in the eyes.

"Please settle down, Mike Newton I need to see you after class," Mrs. Jones glared, causing Mike to blush. Ha, serves that stupid jock right, but of course the one time I zone out in class I have to be picked on. It was to be expected I'm always being picked on whether it me from my less than fabulous wardrobe, or from my incapability to walk on a flat surface without finding something to trip on.

When it seemed like hours later the bell rang signaling time for biology…fun. Biology is the only other class I share with Edward, but in this class I actually have to sit my him, and after my earlier embarrassment he probably will never speak to me again, just as we were starting to become friends. This sucks. I starting walking to class in my on little world, and of course being me I can't walk and think at the same time, so I tripped. I put my hands out to catch myself from hitting my face on the floor when I felt two strong arms grasp me from around the waist. They pulled me to an upright position, but didn't let go.

"Are you okay?" I heard a velvety voice whisper in my ear, and I recognized that voice that voice belonged to Edward, and when I felt his warm breath on my neck I had to refrain from shuddering. I wonder what else those lips could do if they were actually on my neck hhmmm…bad Bella, bad thought, answer the gorgeous boy's question.

"Yes I'm fine," I blushed, when I realized his hands were still on my waist, and I wished they could stay there forever.

"You need to be more careful, Bella," he said, and unfortunately for me removed his hands from my hips.

"I would say I'll try, but I know that it wouldn't make a difference. I'm pretty sure I am the clumsiest person in the universe," I said looking down at the ground, because I knew if I looked up into his eyes, I would surely loose my train of thought.

"I'm sorry, Bella we better run we're going to be late for Bio."

I looked up to the nearest clock we had a minute to make it to class.

"Yeah we better run," I said, and started to take off, when I felt a tug on my arm.

"Maybe you shouldn't run," Edward spoke, and I couldn't help it I looked in his eyes.

"I probably shouldn't," I laughed and blushed, "but we still have to hurry." So we rushed into class, barely making it before the late bell. We sat down at are shared desk, and hide behind a curtain of my hair, I sat like this through most of the lesson, so I was surprised when I felt someone staring at me. I glanced beside me, trying to see through my many tangles of hair, and what I saw shocked me Edward Cullen was staring at me. When I saw his emerald eyes, I quickly looked forward, thoughts streaking through my mind. Why was Edward looking at me…I'm nothing special, I spent the rest of class pondering this thought, and when the final bell rang I grabbed my things, but before I could leave I heard my name being called. I turned to find Edward following me out the door.

"Bella, I just wanted to apologize for Mike in English, you didn't deserve to be treated that way," he looked so sincere.

"It's okay, I'm used to it, it's not the first time, and it won't be the last," I whispered embarrassed.

"But you shouldn't," he looked so sad.

"Well I'll see you later," I could stand to be pitied any longer, so I walked off.

When I got to Alice's yellow Porsche, Alice was already waiting for me.

"I heard about what happened in English," she said.

"Of course you did, gossip spreads like a wild fire around here," I laughed a pitiful laugh.

"Do you want to take a girls night, it's Friday so we could drive up to Port Angeles, and do some shopping, then eat at that little Italian restaurant you like."

"Of course you would suggest shopping, that's your answer to everything, but yeah I guess that sounds fun." So that's what we did, Alice was my best friend, she had short black hair, and blue eyes. She was really short, which is why I always call her pixie.

She was also addicted to shopping, she was the shopping ninja, if she seen something she wanted no one could stand in her way.

Alice and I shopped for the rest of the day, and went to that restaurant I liked. I planned on spending the night at her house, so by the time we made it back to her house later that night I had twenty bags of new clothes.

"Alice I'm never going to wear all of this," I complained.

"You will if I have anything to do about it, Monday morning I am dressing you up, you need a date for the winter semi-formal Bella, and I'm going to help you."

"Not another round of Bella Barbie," I whined. I hated when she made me be her doll.

"Honey, I just want you to be happy, and find someone like how I found Jasper," she gushed.

"So you think Bella Barbie is the way to do this?"

"Bella there is no getting out of this I'm dressing you Monday, and you're going to look so good Edward Cullen will have to ask you to the dance, and if he doesn't there will be thirty other guys, fighting for your attention." I then told Alice about my earlier fall, when Edward had caught me.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, you now I think something is going to happen between you two, I have this gut feeling," she sometimes had the "predictions" she thinks she can foretell the future. Alice was the only person who knew about my crush on Edward, and it worried me that she was going to go to such lengths to try to get me a date for the dance, but I knew better than to argue. We spent the rest of the night watching old movies, and fell asleep on her living room couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Edward's POV**

Ah English my favorite and least favorite class. It was my favorite, because I love the subject, but my least favorite, since I don't get to sit beside my Aphrodite, Bella, in this class, like in Biology. She was beautiful, and smart, which was amazing, and when she was embarrassed she blushed. I loved that blush, I loved the way it ran all the way down her neck, and lit up her face. One day I wanted to be the one to kiss her until she blushed, just the thought of it was amazing. I was brought rudely out of my fantasy, by Mrs. Jones my English teacher.

"Bella Swan, would you please like to come back to the classroom from what ever planet you left too," she spoke, at my Bella.

"Sorry Mrs. Jones," she blushed, and looked down at her desk, which is a habit I wish she would ditch. Every time I would get the chance to see her blush she would look down at her desk, trying to hide it, and it drove me crazy, I just wanted to go over to her put a finger under her chin and bring beautiful face back up to meet my eyes. Another voice spoke then that stupid, vile Mike Newton.

"Well this has to be a first Bella Swan not paying attention in class, I wonder who she was fanaticizing about," he said and cut a look at me, I wished I could hit him, but that couldn't be true he was looking at me is it possible? I looked over to Bella and met her deep brown eyes for a split second before she quickly turned and blushed again.

"Please settle down, Mike Newton I need to see you after class," good going Mrs. Jones, that's what he gets for messing with my Bella.

The rest of class passed so slowly, and when the bell rang I ran straight out of class just in time to catch Bella from falling. My hands were on her hips, and she smelled of lavender and strawberry shampoo. I was going crazy my lips were so close to her neck, and all I wanted to do was kiss that spot right below her, but instead I chose to whisper in her ear.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Keep control, it wouldn't be good if you kissed her when you don't even know if she likes you that, but it's so hard, and one little nip wouldn't be so bad, my inner voice tried to argue.

"Yes I'm fine," she whispered back, and blushed oh how this girl tempted me so badly.

"You need to be more careful, Bella," I chuckled, and removed my hands before I could do something I'd regret, well maybe not regret, but cause me to lose any chance I had with her.

"I would say I'll try, but I know that it wouldn't make a difference. I'm pretty sure I am the clumsiest person in the universe," she said looking at the ground hiding her face from me.

"I'm sorry, Bella we better run we're going to be late for Bio," I said glancing at the clock.

"Yeah we better run," she said after glancing at the clock.

"Maybe you shouldn't run," I said and she looked up allowing me to finally see into those beautiful eyes.

"I probably shouldn't," she laughed, and she had the most beautiful bell like laugh, I wanted to make her laugh over and over again, "but we still have to hurry." We barely made it into biology on time. Bella hid behind her hair for most of the class, and it infuriated me I wanted to lean over to her, and tuck that beautiful brown hair behind her ear. She must have felt me staring at her, because she met my eyes for one minute then quickly turned forward staring intently at the board. The rest of class past rather quickly after that, so when the bell rang I surprised myself by calling out Bella's name and chasing after her.

"Bella, I just wanted to apologize for Mike in English, you didn't deserve to be treated that way," I said, and I wished more than anything I could defend her or at least beat Newton up.

"It's okay, I'm used to it, it's not the first time, and it won't be the last," she whispered shyly she was so embarrassed.

"But you shouldn't," she should never have to no one should treat her like that just because she is smart. I mean I'm smart, and heck I wear glasses, but no one messes with me that way. I guess it's, because I can defend myself, but Bella can't.

"Well I'll see you later," she said with a small wave and walked off.

I went, and walked to my Volvo to find my brother Emmett making out with his girlfriend Rosalie Hale on the hood of my car.

"Get off the hood I really don't want my future niece or nephew made on my Volvo," I hated it when he does this.

"Ah Edward, my brother your just jealous," he said looking smug.

"Sorry Rose your not my type."

"None taken Edward," Rosalie said with a smile, "well I'll see you later babe," and walked off.

"Edward it's a car, why'd you have to interrupt my time with Rosie," he whined looking like a small child.

"If you want to make out with your girlfriend do it on your jeep not on my car."

"but-"

"No buts it's my car my rules," I glared. The ride home was silent, I was thinking about Bella, while Emmett was probably thinking about Rosalie in some compromising position…ugh the thought just makes me shudder, but if I put Bella…no Edward don't go there. My raging hormones tried to argue, but I shushed them. I have to figure out a way to talk to her, and ask her out, but she is so pretty she would probably reject me. What if I asked her to the winter dance coming up, that'll work, I'll ask her to the dance.

"So Eddie what cha thinking about?"

"Don't call me Eddie," I hated that nickname.

"You didn't answer my question," he whined.

"A girl," that was probably a big mistake.

"A girl, come on Edward you have to tell me I'm your older brother…please, please, please, please, ple-"

"Fine I will tell you if you stop that-" and I looked at him, and he nodded, "good. If you want to know I like Bella Swan."

"That nerd, why her?" Nerd that's all I heard when I blew up.

"NERD don't call her that, Bella is beautiful, kind, smart, funny, and I could name a thousand other things, so please respect my choices and DO NOT call her a NERD," I yelled.

"Fine, no need to blow at me, I'm glad you finally found a babe, so have you asked her out yet?"

"No, but I'm planning on asking her to the winter dance."

"Well that's great Eddie, you can double with me a Rosie."

"Emmett Cullen will you quit calling me Eddie," and without taking my eyes off the road I reached over, and smacked Emmett on the back of the head.

"Hey what was that for," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Your idiotic tendencies." My brother can be such a four year old even though he is a year older than me.

When we finally got home I ran up to my room, pounced the couch, and turned on my stereo…ah Claire De Lune my favorite song. I laid back on my couch staring up at the ceiling. Bella, Bella, Bella I wanted so badly to kiss her, and I thought back to earlier when she tripped. Her hair smiled so wonderful, and the skin on her neck looked so smooth, I swear one on the first things I do when, and hopefully she say's yes, I ask her out is kiss her breathless. I'm going to kiss her until I have to hold onto her, because she wouldn't be able to stand on her own, and when she runs out of breath I would just move to that porcelain skin on her neck.

After dinner I fell asleep, thinking of holding Bella in my arms again.

**IMPORTANT**

**A/N: So I hope you like my story, and I hope you will tell me if you did. Actually I'll make a deal with you if I get ten reviews, I'll post at least the next chapter if not the next two. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV **

"Bella-" I heard a sing song voice, and bell-like laughter as a little pixie jumped on the bed I was sleeping on. "Wake up, sweetie."

"No, I don't want to," I groaned, covering my head with my pillow. I thought maybe she had given so I snuggled back under the covers, when I felt the sudden splash of freezing cold water.

"Alice Brandon, you did not just splash me with water," I said as I sat up in the bed.

"You had to get up Bella, my fashion skills need plenty of time to work," she said innocently, and I looked at the clock it was five o'clock in the morning we didn't have to be at school until eight.

"Think about it this way, how will Edward react when he sees you all dressed up, he'll have to ask you to the dance," I thought about that then, the way Edwards hand would feel around my waist while we were dancing, and maybe he would kiss me, that thought got me up.

"Fine," I said slowly getting out bed, "Where do want me," I groaned. Alice led me into her enormous bathroom and set me down in a office chair, she then set off to work. I don't know how long I set in that chair, I do know I dosed off a few times. It was probably about thirty minutes before we had to be at school when she said...

"Okay close your eyes," when I had done as she asked Alice led me out of her bathroom, and back into her bedroom. "Open your eyes, and put on these," she handed me a short denim mini, with a dark blue baby doll blouse, and finally a small black pair of heels.

"Heels?" I questioned thinking of how many times I would be falling today.

"They're short you'll be fine, now put these on and I'll be back in five minutes to show you the final product," and she pranced out of the room with a grin on her face. I carefully put on the clothes the skirt was much shorter than the sweats I am so accustomed to wearing, but the blouse was such a pretty color, and the material felt so soft. When I had put everything I called out to Alice.

"You want to see my masterpiece," she chuckled, leading me to the three way mirror in her closet. When I looked in the mirror I didn't recognize the girl staring back at me, this girl was pretty, not boring. The girl in the mirror looked confident, not hiding in her shell, she also had cleavage that was an asset I was born without, and long lean legs that looked like they could take her anywhere. I turned to Alice.

"Thank you," and I reached and hugged my short friend.

"Now come on we have to get to school."

School was something I wasn't used to, as Alice and I walked through the halls I felt everyone staring at me. I was so used to being the girl in the background I didn't know what to think about being the center of attention. I was getting my books out for English when I heard someone stop at the locker beside mine.

"Well, well, well who would of thought little Bella Swan could be a hottie," I heard the voice of Mike Newton speak.

"Leave me alone, Mike," I said as I shut my locker, but when I tried to walk away I felt a hand grab my wrist, Mike was pulling me to him. I was flush against his body when he released my hand putting his hands first on my hands then slowly sliding them down toward my butt.

"Mike get off of me," I tried to push him away, but he only held me tighter.

"How would you like a taste of Mike Newton," he said licking his lips, and he started to lean in while I leaned back, but that didn't stop him when he couldn't kiss my lips he just kissed my throat.

"Get off of me you pervert," I said trying to squirm out of his arms, and then all of a sudden he was gone ripped off of me, I looked up to see Edward Cullen pushing Mike up against the lockers.

"Didn't you hear the lady Mike, she said get off of her," Edward said.

"Oh you know well enough that she liked it Cullen," Mike sneered back, "now get off of me." Edward backed away, but before he could walk away, Edward put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Mike if I hear you do something like again to Bella, you will be walking away without a limb," with that Edward turned around walking over to me.

"Bella are you okay?" he whispered, I nodded, but I felt the tears in my eyes, and he must have seen them.

"Come on," and he took my hand and led me to the library.

"What about class," I whispered.

"You need to calm down first," and he sat down on one of the chairs pulling me down with him to where I was sitting on his lap. Somewhere during that time my tears started to pour, but Edward just let me sit on his lap and more than likely ruin his shirt. I somewhat registered that I was with the guy I was in love with, sitting on his lap, while he let me cry my eyes out. It took me awhile, but when I finished I had to ask the question that had been plaguing me.

"Why are you being so nice to me Edward?"

"You don't deserve the treatment you get, and I couldn't, no wouldn't let that vile Newton hurt you," he looked so angry.

"Well thank you," I whispered, as I started to get off his lap. "I'm sorry I ruined your shirt."

"It's just a shirt, I have many more at home, but are you okay?" I nodded. "Good," he said, and surprised me by pulling me into a hug.

"I guess we should probably get to class," I said after I looked at the clock on the wall we had missed English, and it was time for Biology. He walked me to class after, I went to the bathroom to try to do some repair to my tear stained face. The rest of the day passed embarrassingly slow after that, I could hear everyone talking about what happened between Mike and Me, and how Edward had put a stop him. I felt a permanent blush on my face, and when it was time for class to end I ran out the door, like the class was on fire. I met Alice at her Porsche, and ran straight into my friends arms.

"Can we go back to your house," I begged.

"Of course, come on," she said. When we got in the car she started talking.

"I can't believe he would do something like that, we should tell Charlie, he could throw him in jail," she rambled trying to get me to tell my dad the chief of police of Forks.

"No Alice, I don't want to bring my dad into this, but can you believe what Edward did?" I asked.

"No that's amazing, We're going to have to up our game, I bet he likes you," she then started talking about how I was going to dress for tomorrow.

"But what if something like today happens," I asked Alice.

"I'll walk you to most of your classes, and I'll have Jazzy watch after you too, okay?"

"Fine, cause I know you're going to insist."

"You bet."

By the time we were at Alice's house I had enough of talking about fashion, but after we did our homework we spent the rest of the night doing each others nails, and talking. Most of the night though my thoughts were trained on a certain bronze haired boy with green eyes, and the thought of him possibly liking me back, I mean a guy wouldn't rescue the damsel in distress if he didn't fell something for her right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Edward's POV **

I woke up Monday morning, planning how to ask Bella to the dance. She had been on my mind all weekend, I had many ideas, but I figured it would be best to try to talk to her alone sometime. I tried to dress nice that day, putting on a dark green sweater, with jeans, but I gave up trying to arrange my hair that was a useless act. I looked at my self in the mirror I think I looked pretty good for being a nerd, the green sweater made my green eyes look brighter behind my glasses, but my hair made me look like a leprechaun.

The first thing I noticed when I got to school that morning was that there was rumors flying about someone, but I never really paid any attention to them, I was too busy looking for Bella. I didn't find her until right before English, and that is also when I figured out who everybody was talking about. I had never seen Bella look this way or this beautiful, with a dark blue shirt that complimented her skin so well, and a short skirt that showed off her long legs that were usually hidden beneath sweats, she even had a little bit of make-up on. I was so busy ogling her I didn't notice the position she was in, Mike had her in his arms trying to kiss my Bella, while she was squirming helplessly. That was not going to happen. His lips had just hit her throat when I tore him away from her and shoved him up against the lockers. Oh I was ticked.

"Didn't you hear the lady Mike, she said get off of her," I spoke through my teeth, I swear I almost growled.

"Oh you know well enough that she liked it Cullen," Mike smirked, he was pushing his luck, "now get off of me," he sneered. I backed away from him, but put a hand on his shoulder before he could get away completely.

"Oh Mike if I hear you do something like again to Bella, you will be walking away without a limb," I growled, and this time he actually looked scared. I then walked over to Bella and leaned down to where I could see her beautiful face better.

"Bella are you okay?" I whispered, and she nodded, but I could see she was scared, and almost in tears. "Come on," I said, and took her small hand in mine, and led her into the library.

"What about class," she whispered.

"You need to calm down first," I said sitting down on a chair pulling her onto my lap, right before she started to cry. All I could do was hold her, and comfort her. I couldn't believe Bella was sitting on my lap, I just wished it was under a better circumstance, not of because of what Mike did. Oh how I wanted to make him pay, but if he ever touched her again like that he would. I am going to be the only one to ever kiss her like that...well if she says yes. I hate he ruined my plan I can't ask her to the dance in this state I don't want her to think I'm just pitying her. It took along time, but Bella finally stopped crying, Mike had really scared her. When she sat up finally she asked me a question that was really hard to answer without telling her that I liked her.

"Why are you being so nice to me Edward?" she sniffled trying to dry her tears, I really wished that I could kiss them away for her.

"You don't deserve the treatment you get, and I couldn't, no wouldn't let that vile Newton hurt you," I could feel the anger rolling off of me in waves.

"Well thank you," she whispered trying to stand up from where she was sitting on my lap, once she moved I missed her warmth. "I'm sorry I ruined your shirt," Bella blushed.

"It's just a shirt, I have many more at home, but are you okay?" she nodded, but I could tell she was hurt and embarrassed by what happened earlier. "Good," and I pulled her into a hug that I thought she needed, and truthfully I did too.

"I guess we should probably get to class," she said after looking at the clock, we had skipped all of English, so we couldn't miss Biology. I walked her to class, after she stopped to clean herself up in the bathroom. We didn't talk, but I could see she was suffering seeing all of the junior class talking about her, I almost took her hand a couple of times to try to comfort her. After Biology I didn't even get a chance to tell Bella goodbye, because she ran out of the classroom so fast. When I got to the parking lot I could see her and her friend Alice pulling her into a hug, and I wished I could hug her again.

I met my brother at my Volvo.

"So I heard about your little incident with Mike and Bella earlier, you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really," I stated.

"Are you sure you look pretty ticked," he asked cautiously.

"Fine I'll talk, but when we get only when we're in the car," once we piled in the car Emmett let me ramble, fuss, and threaten that Newton kid.

"Dude I think you love her."

"Obviously, Emmett, do you know how good she looked today, and I couldn't even enjoy seeing her look so beautiful, because I was having to refrain myself from killing Mike," I thought about how she looked after she cried, even through her tears she looked gorgeous, and I wished she would look like that more often. Maybe she would dress like that for me hhmmm...Edward you haven't even asked the girl out and your already dressing her, I shook my head to clear my thoughts. After awhile Emmett seemed to notice I was in my own world so he quit trying to talk to me. The rest of my night flew my rather quickly, and as I lay in bed that night I wondered in Bella would dress like that again tomorrow. My thoughts went to how she fit perfectly on my lap and in my arms, it wasn't long after that I fell asleep.

**A/N: Will you please review...pretty please with a cherry on top!**


	5. Author's Note

A/N: Hey sorry I know I haven't posted for awhile, but I've been dealing with some new adjustments…I hope to have the next chapter posted this weekend.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: So here it is finally chapter 5, but I have decided to stop doing it from both points of view. For the rest of the story it will be from Edward's POV, but I might put the dance scene for both I'm undecided.

Chapter 5

Edward's POV

The next morning I woke up excited about two things, one being if Bella was going to dress up as she did yesterday, and two I was going to ask her to the dance today if it killed me…which it very well might. I flew through my morning routine, and waited for Emmet by my car bouncing with anticipation.

"Dude who spiked your Cheerios?" Emmet asked while climbing into the passenger seat.

"Ha ha Emmet, if you should know I plan on asking Bella to the dance today," hopefully I wont chicken out.

"Oh I got to see this, where are you going to ask her at, I'm in need of a good comedy show," I reached over and punched him, "ouch that actually hurt, have you been working out?" I ignored him.

"Now I see your going to give me the silent treatment, well two can play at that game," he huffed, and as expected he sat back into the seat…finally some peace and quiet.

The rest of the ride to school was quiet, Emmet was still mad at me for ignoring him, and I was trying to plan in my head how to get Bella alone long enough for me to ask her out. I walked into school completely lost in thought, and I didn't surface from my thoughts until I ran knocked into a girl. Looking down I noticed that I didn't run into just any girl I ran into Bella, but she was dressed up even more gorgeous than yesterday in a short white dress that barely went down to her knees, and her hair in curls.

"Oh gosh Bella I'm so sorry," I said bending over offering my hand.

" It's okay I was sure I was going to fall today anyway," she said and pointed to her feet. I let my gaze travel down from her eyes lingering longer than necessary on her legs before looking at her feet that were placed in a pair of heels. I was still staring at her feet when a felt a small hand placed in my hand, and I snapped my eyes back to her face to help pull her up.

"Are you sure your okay," I asked when she was upright.

"Yeah I'm fine," she blushed cherry red.

"Good…" now was my chance, "hey Bella are you busy right now I kinda need to talk to you," I asked.

"Well I was going to go to the library, but you can walk me there if you like."

"That'd be great." I didn't want to ask her in the hallway, so when we got to the library I took her by the hand and led her to the unused, perfectly hidden encyclopedia section.

"Uh Bella I really like you, and I was wondering," I made the mistake of looking into those dazzling brown eyes, "I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me this Saturday," I finished in a rush.

"Yes, defiantly, I'll go with you," she was blushing, but her eyes were sparkling.

"Really?" she nodded, "Yes," I fist pumped, and I couldn't help myself I picked her up and spun her around.

"Boy, your really enthusiastic…aren't you," she laughed.

"So can I pick you up around seven?" when she nodded I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Good, now we better head to class or we're going to be late," and I grabbed her hand. I was so happy I wanted to dance, but I figured that would probably freak her out so I would save that for tonight when I was alone in my bedroom. When we got to class I was pleased to see that she took the empty seat in front of me. I stared at the back of her head the whole class period, so I basically got squat out of whatever the English teacher was saying. I was too busy memorizing Bella's neck, and the smooth skin that was there, I had to catch myself I about leaned over and softly kissed it, but it was too soon for that. Maybe Saturday when we dance then I might be able too, dang Saturday seemed so far away.

The day flew by quickly, and I spent as much time with Bella as I could even eating lunch with her and her surprised best friend. We held hands whenever we could like we had been dating for weeks not hours, but I could care less I was ecstatic. When the day finally had to come to a close I walked her to her friends Porches, and pulled her hand to my lips to give it a small kiss.

"See you tomorrow Bella," I said to my blushing beauty.

"Bye Edward," it was her turn to surprise me then, she stood on the tips of toes and planted a sweet kiss on my cheek, "see you tomorrow."

I took that as my cue to walk to my car, and when I got far enough away I couldn't help to do a celebratory "WOOP!"

"Well someone sure looks cheery, I'm assuming she said yes."

"That would be correct my dear brother," I sung.

"I haven't seen you this happy since you got your Volvo."

"This is better than any car," I said seriously.

"So does this mean we can take your car off roading?" I gaped at my brother before hitting him on the back of the head.

"No." I would never take my baby off roading, he was completely crazy.

A/N: So I know it is pretty short, but I think it is pretty good, but I can't get the image of Edward doing a happy dance in his room out of my head…not that I'm complaining.

PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I had writers block for months.

Chapter 6

Edward's POV

I had waited for this day forever, tonight was the winter dance, and I could barely hold in my excitement. In 5 hours, 35 minutes and 26 seconds I would be able to dance with my beautiful Bella in my arms. I had no idea what she was wearing all I know is the color of this dress was blue, which excites me even more since Bella looks...well you know...in blue. Since I had officially asked her to the dance we had become attached at the hip, we ate lunch together, and I walked her to every class, but the one thing I hadn't done was kissed her on the lips...hopefully that will change tonight. I have it all planned out in my head, I'm going to take her out for a nice dinner at this little Italian restaurant near Port Angeles, and then go to the dance I plan to finally make a move there.

It was finally almost time for the dance, I had just gotten dressed in my tux when my extremely hyper brother burst through my door.

"GUESS WHAT!" my annoying brother yelled, but he didn't give me a chance to answer.

"My Rosie is wearing red to the dance, which makes me really, really, really happy since she looks really really-" I stopped him "I get the point,-" "In red."

"I needed to know this why..." I trailed off.

"Because you're my brother and I tell you these things, Eddie Poo," Annoying five year old in a bear body I was muttering in my head.

"Don't call me Eddie Poo and get out of my room."

"Like you weren't thinkin' how hot your Bella baby is gonna be in the short little number Rose was telling me she bought," I had forgot Bella and Rose had become friends, but I can't say I hadn't been thinking about Bella and what she is going to look like tonight, and how I am finally going to kiss her.

"I'm not saying I wasn't, but still get out of my room," with that and one strong push I shoved my brother out of my room, into the hallway, and slammed the door. I looked at my clock on my dresser I needed to go ahead and leave to pick Bella up if we wanted to make our reservation on time.

By the time I got to Bella's house I was extremely nervous, and happy, plus a few other emotions. All of those emotions halted in their tracks when I went to the front door and rang the bell, the angel who opened the door was breathtaking. My Bella looked elegant in a flowy, low-cut, halter style, blue dress that came down to her knees. I was in shock, she was gorgeous.

"Edward-" my angel waved her hand in front of my drooling face.

"Bella you look amazing, you are the most beautiful creature in this universe," I shyly glanced up from where I shouldn't have been looking.

"Thanks, but I believe you look much more handsome than me," she glanced at me with those beautiful brown eyes, and well they made me about melt into a puddle at her feet.

"You don't see yourself clearly, you know, your so beautiful that every time I see another guy just glance at you it makes me want to punch them," which is true especially that vial Mike Newton.

"Well I still don't believe you, but how about we call a truce and leave for the dance."

"I think I can deal with that," I grabbed her hand and led her around to my car, opening the side door. After she got in I leaned down, and brushed a bit of hair out her face, then I kissed her. Very lightly at first, then getting stronger, hey I couldn't help myself I am going to the dance with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. When I pulled back blush graced her cheeks, and well I was pleased to see...a bit dazed.

We drove up to Port Angeles, where I had reservations at this little Italian restaurant.

"I have reservations under the name Cullen," I looked up to the blonde hostess. She gave Bella this extremely weird look, which in return I put my arm around her.

"Right this way," she said in an extremely irritated voice, I wonder who ticked her off.

When she sat us down in a booth near the back I noticed how irritated Bella was starting to look.

"Bella what's wrong I asked?"

"You mean you didn't notice how the hostess was looking at you," oh so that's whats wrong she was feeling jealous, I can fix that since we were in the back no one would see what I was about to do. I got out of my side of the booth and sat down next to her.

"No I actually didn't notice, because I was to busy thinking about how lucky I was to be here you," I whispered in her ear, while I peppered small kisses below her ear, and I couldn't help myself to slowly suck on the curve of her neck, and I smiled when I heard her sigh.

"So if you can tell the only person I am here for is for you." By then the waitress was here to take our order, and the rest of the dinner was rather uneventful, well until I got the check. Our waitress tried to slip her number onto the receipt, which I promptly returned to her.

When Bella and I arrived at the dance, under the lights my angel was a vision in blue, and to say the least Mike Newton was drooling on the shoulder of poor Jessica Stanley, I feel sorry for her, but I feel extremely happy that beautiful Bella is my date.

"Would you like to dance," I asked.

"Oh I'm not a very good dancer, being as I am a walking accident," she blushed.

"Don't worry just let me do the leading," I didn't give her a chance to reply, because I pulled onto the dance floor anyway. It took her a few minutes to warm up to the music, but I didn't mind as long as she was in my arms I didn't care.

"Bella, I know we haven't been really seeing each other long but I feel as if I have known you forever and well...Bella I think I love you," I whispered into her ear. When I pulled back she was blushing, of course, but she looked happy.

"Edward I love you too," I couldn't take it any longer I had to kiss her, and I did, she kissed me in the most sweet and loving way that I about melted again, I have a feeling this will happen a lot in our relationship. I have to say this has been the best night of my short existence, but I hope to have many more to top it off.

THE END

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long, and it didn't turn out as well as I had hoped, but it's finished.

I own none of the characters.


End file.
